parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tramp (Shrek) Trailer/Transcript
Trailer 1 :Narrator: For centuries, mothers and fathers have read these stories to the delighted children everywhere. But, there is one tale that has yet to be told... :Tramp: Roaring :Gumball Watterson: You definitely need some Tic Tacs or something, 'cause your breath stinks! :Tramp: Really? "Bad Reputation" :Narrator: Dreamworks Pictures presents... Shrek. :Tramp: Don't look down. :Gumball Watterson: Don't look down. Don't look down. Gasps Shrek! I'm lookin' down! :Narrator: The story of an unlikely hero, who rescues a beautiful princess. :Giselle: Oh! Oh! What? You didn't slay the dragon? :Tramp: It's on my to-do list. :Narrator: From a nasty villain... :Dr. Terminus: Run, run, run, as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man! :Wilbur: You're a monster. :Dr. Terminus: Grunts Proclaimers: "I'm On My Way" :Narrator: With the help of his fairy companion... :Gumball Watterson: You think that Shrek is your true love? :Giselle: Well, yes. Laughing :Narrator: Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, John Lithgow. :Tramp: Yeah! :Giselle: What kind of knight are you? :Tramp: One of a kind. :Narrator: Everybody needs a little Shrek. :Tramp: Shrek? :Giselle: Shrek? :Gumball Watterson: Shrek? :Narrator: They got a big one. Shrek. :Gumball Watterson: I just know before, this is over I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy. Look at my eye twitchin'. Trailer 2 :Dr. Terminus: Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Is this not not the most perfect kingdom of them all? :Mushu: Well, technically it's not perfect. Gasping :Dr. Terminus: Uh, Thelonius. You were saying? :Narrator: To as long ago and far away in a land as different as night from day... Where fairy tale creatures who were magical sort. :Leo: I'm not a puppet. I'm a real boy. :Guard: All, right. This one's full. Take it away! :Narrator: We're banished by a prince who was really short... :Yang: He puffed und he puffed and he... signed an eviction notice. :Wilbur: You're a monster. :Dr. Terminus: Grunts Proclaimers: "I'm On My Way" :Narrator: Now, the one to save their neck... :Tramp: Oh, you're expecting Prince Charming. Hey! Oh, no, no, no! Dead girl off the table! :Dwarf: Where are we supposed to put her? The bed's taken. :Big Bad Wolf: What? "Bad Reputation" :Narrator: ...is a hero mean Shrek. :Gumball Watterson: Shrek? :Tramp: Shrek? :Giselle: Shrek. :Tramp: Roaring :Gumball Watterson: Oh, that was really scary. If you don't mind me sayin' you definitely need some Tic Tacs or something, 'cause your breath stinks! :Narrator: But it tale like this will also need... a princess. :Giselle: Oh! Oh! What? :Narrator: And a noble steed. :Gumball Watterson: I hope you heard that. She called me a noble steed. She think I'm a steed. :Narrator: Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, John Lithgow. :Gumball Watterson: This is gonna be fun! We can stay up late, swappin' manly stories, and in the mornin', I'm makin' waffles. :Tramp: Don't look down. :Gumball Watterson: Gasps Shrek! I'm lookin' down! You think that Shrek is your true love? :Giselle: Well, yes. Laughing :Narrator: Shrek. :Gumball Watterson: I just know before, this is gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy. Look at my eye twitchin'. Trailer 3 :Gumball Watterson: Princess, where are you? It is very spooky in here. I ain't playing no games. :Tramp: Well, at least we know where the princess is, but where's the-- :Gumball Watterson: Dragon! :Narrator: Dreamworks Pictures invites you to a land of fairy tales. :Tramp: Hey! Oh, no, no, no! Dead girl off the table! :Dwarf: Where are we supposed to put her? The bed's taken. :Boog: What? :Narrator: Where an unlikely hero... :Gumball Watterson: You definitely need some Tic Tacs or something, 'cause your breath stinks! :Narrator: ...rescues a fare princess. :Giselle: You didn't slay the dragon? :Tramp: It's on my to-do list. :Narrator: From a nasty villain... :Wilbur: Eat me! :Narrator: ...with the help of his trusty companion. :Gumball Watterson: This is gonna be fun! We can stay up late, swappin' manly stories, and in the mornin', I'm makin' waffles. :Narrator: This Summer...one nastiest spells action. :Tramp: We're done exactly what I expected. :Narrator: One name. Spells adventure. :Dr. Terminus: Have at him! :Gumball Watterson:This is over I'm gonna need a whole lot of serious therapy. :Tramp: Echoing Run! :Narrator: One name... :Tramp: Don't look down. :Gumball Watterson: Gasps Shrek! I'm lookin down! :Narrator: ...spells romance. :Gumball Watterson: It's no way to behave in front of a princess. Belches She's a nasty as you are. :Tramp: Come on! :Giselle: There's an arrow in your butt! :Tramp: Ugh! Ow! :Narrator: And that name gives. :Giselle: Shrek. :Gumball Watterson: Shrek? :Tramp: Thank you very much! I'm here till Thursday. :Narrator: Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz, John Lithgow. :Gumball Watterson: You love this woman, don't you? :Tramp: Yes. :Gumball Watterson: You wanna hold her? :Tramp: Yes. :Gumball Watterson: Please! :Tramp: Yes! :Gumball Watterson: Singing ♪ Then you got to, got to try a little tenderness ♪♪ :Narrator: Shrek. :Gumball Watterson: Wow! Let's do that again! :Tramp: No. No. Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts